Video Game Dunkey
"Watch my stupid ass videos :D" 'VideoGameDunkey '''is the gaming channel owned by Jason Gastrow, founded in October 2010. The channel has over 500,000 subs and over 140 million hits. The most viral video, "League of Legends: Best Champion", has over 2 million hits. The channel is often full of game commentary, play-throughs, and reviews ("dunkviews"), where he often gives games a score out of 5. So far no game has ever gotten a perfect 5/5 score. Sometimes he makes special videos to celebrate a certain amount of subs: *"Dunkey's Epic 10K Dance Party" *"Dunkey's Crappy 20K Dance Party" *"Dunkey's Epic 30K Dunder Dance Down" *"Dindy's 40K Dance Park !" *"Dimbo's 50K Final Dance Hell" *"Dondon's 60 Binbin Circus Cheadle" *"100,000" *"200,000" *"300k: The Best of Dunk" *"League of Legends: Escape from Hell" (500000 subs) Played Games (videos) Here are all of the games Gastrow has ever played on VideoGameDunkey ''in order. *''Battletoads ''(Battletoads, One Life Speedrun) *''Bad Dudes ''(Dunkey Week Review) *''Color A Dinosaur ''(Dunkey Week Review) *''Donkey Kong ''(Dunkey Week Review) *''Counter Strike ''(CSS Gungamin' series/3 Bad Games) *''Donkey Kong Jr. Math ''(3 Bad Games) *''Kid Niki: Radical Ninja ''(3 Bad Games) *''League of Legends ''(series) *''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare ''(series) *''Dead Rising 2 ''(Dead Rising 2 and the Prisoner of Dunkle Valley) *''Fallout: New Vegas ''(More like Dead Vegas) *''Super Mario Bros 3 ''(Go Right: Super Mario Bros 3 - World 1) *''Call of Duty: Black Ops ''(series) *''Minecraft ''(series) *''Shenmue 2 ''(series) *''Smackdown 2 ''(Smackdown 2 : Royal Rumble) *''Bad Street Brawler ''(Dunkey Week Review #2) *''Bandai Baseball ''(Dunkey Week Review #2) *''Firehouse Rescue ''(Dunkey Week Review #2) *''Hogan's Alley ''(Dunkey Week Review #2) *''Kane and Lynch: Dead Men ''(series) *''KOTOR ''(series) *''Donkey Kong Country Returns ''(Donkey Kong Country Returns dunkview) *''Earthbound ''(series) *''UNO ''(Uno with Carter series) *''Super Mario 64 ''(series) *''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time ''(series) *''Business Wars ''(Business Wars dunkview) *''Crysis 2 ''(Crysis 2 - Console Version dunkview) *''Little Big Planet 2 ''(Little Big Planet 2 dunkview) *''Portal 2 ''(Portal 2 playthrough) *''Kickmaster ''(Kickmaster dunkview) *''The Legend of Zelda ''(The Legend of Zelda dunkview) *''Zelda II: The Adventure of Link ''(Zelda 2 dunkview) *''Miracle Girls ''(100th Video Secret ! dunkview) *''Super Smash Bros Brawl ''(Falcom Chip !) *''Duke Nukem Forever ''(Duke Nukem Forever dunkview) *''Super Arabian ''(Super Arabian dunkview) *''WWE All Stars ''(WWE All Stars dunkview) *''Hatris ''(Hatris dunkview) *''Superman 64 ''(Superman 64 dunkview) *''Mortal Kombat 9 ''(Mortal Kombat dunkview) *''Penguin Wars ''(Penguin Wars dunkview) *''Catherine ''(Catherine dunkview) *''Timezone ''(Timezone dunkview) *''Payday The Heist ''(Payday : The Heist dunkview) *''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim ''("Skyman" series) *''Grand Theft Auto IV ''(series) *''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 ''(series) *''EA Sports MMA ''(MMA dunkview) *''Saints Row The Third ''(series) *''Star Wars: The Old Republic ''(The Old Republic : Introductionary) *''Freedom Force ''(Freedom Force is a Gem) *''Trine 2 ''(series) *''Left 4 Dead 2 ''(Left 4 Dead All-Stars) *''Happy Wheels ''("Wheel Man" series) *''Madden NFL 10 ''(Da Super Bowl) *''Amnesia The Dark Descent ''(Amnesia Ep. 1 : Demo-sode) *''Asura's Wrath ''(Asura's Wrath: Laser Space) *''Sonic Generations ''(Sonic Generations dunkview) *''Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker ''(Peace Crawler) *''Mass Effect 3 ''(series) *''DOTA 2 ''(Mega Dunk vs DOTA 2) *''Gex 3 ''(Gex is the Bexst) *''Um Jammer Lammy ''(Um Jammer Lamma) *''SimCity 4 ''(Dunk City) *''Toy Story SNES ''(Toy Story dunkview) *''OMGPop Jigsawce ''(Puzzle Team Building Exercise) *''Diablo III ''(series) *''Max Payne 3 ''(series) *''Darius Twin ''(Darius Twin) *''Uncharted 3 ''(Uncharped Barbrawl) *''Deus Ex Human Revolution ''(series) *''Spider Man ''(Webking) *''Slender ''(Slindermin) *Dragon Ball Z Hyper Dimension, French version (Dragonballz) *''Halo Combat Evolved ''(Halo: Recap Evolved) *''Glover ''(Glover) *''Sleeping Dogs ''(Sleepy Dogs) *''Dora's Fantastic Gymnastic Adventure ''(Dora and the Magic Dunkey) *''Counter Strike: Global Offensive ''(CS:GO High ELO MLG Tournament Gameplay) *''Secret of the Magic Crystals ''(Pet the Horse) *''Halo 2 ''(Halo 2: Recap Revolved) *''Legendary ''(Legendary) *''New Super Mario Bros U ''(series) *''Super Street Fighter IV ''(series) *''Sonic 2006 ''(Sanic '06) *''Mega Man 2 ''(series) *''Team Fortress 2 ''(series) *''Dishonored ''(Dishonored Mission 1: Perfect Run) *''Half Minute Hero ''(30 Second Halftime Showboy vs Goldeneye) *''Halo 3 ''(Halo 3: Recap Resolved) *''GoldenEye 007 Reloaded ''(SKYFALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL) *''Tank Search ''(Tank Search) *''Hitman Absolution ''(series) *''PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale ''(Playstation Allstars) *''Guardians of Middle Earth ''(LOTR MOBA) *''Tokyo Jungle ''(Tokyo Jongle) *''Winnie the Pooh's Home Run Derby ''(Winnie the Pooh's Home Run Derby) *''Lego Star Wars ''(Star Wars: Attack of the Dentist) *''Spy Fox in Dry Cereal ''(Spy Fox in Dry Cheerios) *''XCOM Enemy Unknown ''(XCOM) *''30 Flights of Loving ''(Stair Blasters) *''Trouble in Terrorist Town ''(series) *''Metal Gear Rising Revengeance ''(Metal Gear Raidening) *''Rayman Origins ''(Rayman Origins) *''Karaoke Party ''(Karaoke Dunkey) *Akinator.com (Geenie.com) *''Far Cry 3 ''(Far Cry 3 Review) *''Draw My Thing ''(Draw My Horse) *''Bioshock Infinite ''(Bioshock Infinity) *''Takeshi's Challenge ''(Takeshi's Challenge) *''Grand Theft Auto III ''(GTA 3) *''Slender: The Arrival ''(The Hunt for Slenderman) *''The Last of Us ''(The Last of Us dunkview) *''Octodad ''(Octopus Father) *''Postal 2 ''(Postal 2: Coleman's Reign) *''Halo 4 ''(Halo 4: Recap Rebooted)